


His Honesty

by BleachedWhite



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Phobias, Psychological Horror, Torture, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachedWhite/pseuds/BleachedWhite
Summary: Fears are meant to be faced, are they not? I once couldn't stand up to them... until now, and it all starts with someone I once considered a friend. He knows how to follow others unnoticed, but he fails to notice when I'm right behind him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A disturbing tale of two souls trying to figure the other out. It includes harsh language, a gourmet of phobias, and verbal harassment. Through this journey, through the eyes of cat and mouse, learn what it means to survive and how to make it.

"Why does being blonde have to be so expensive? I never even heard of purple shampoo until yesterday!" A young woman walks the aisle, a hand up to her ear.

Mrs. Chen watches her from a round mirror up in the corner. She listens to the woman and her loud phone rant, a past time when the radio only plays advertisements.

Outside, rain pours in blankets as the sky rumbles like fluttered aluminum. It's almost humorous, watching people pass by her doors in a casual manner, as if the rain doesn't bother them. A loud rumble directly over the shop makes the lights flicker on and off. It also makes Mrs. Chen's finger twitch.

"Oh my God, Jessica, I was almost in the darkness. It's like that scary movie all over again!... Yeah, that one! You remember? Jesus Christ, if I die in some ratty store, I swear..." The woman opens up a fridge to pull out a six pack. She adjusts her fur coat that only wants to slide down her shoulders, debating if she should have zipped it up all the way. The caramel fur is already dripping from the storm outside.

Mrs. Chen straightens up and smiles when the woman approaches. "That all?"

The woman nods while checking her phone for something. Looks like a viral video that all the kids watch these days. Why is is viral? Sounds like a disease. Perhaps it is. "How much do you owe me?"

Mrs. Chen blinks. "I'm sorry?"

The blonde woman chuckles. "I'm kidding. How much do I owe you?"

"Oh... $8.79."

"For a sixpack of No Brand beer? You serious?" Her red lips twist up. "I thought you were cool, lady."

A sigh. "It's still $8.79. I'm sorry, but that's what it is."

After a moment, the blonde decides overpriced beer is better than no beer. "Fine. Here's ten. Keep the change. Looks like you could use it."

Mrs. Chen smiles softly. "Do you need an umbrella?"

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Chen merely looks to the window, and the blonde smiles back. "I could, yeah, but all I got is debit."

The machine is broken. Mrs. Chen really needs to look into fixing that. "On the house." And she pulls out a yellow umbrella to hand to the young woman. "I have another one in case I need it. Now go have fun with your friends."

It's only after the blonde leaves that Mrs.Chen notices something on the security camera; the woman stole deodorant.

"How odd..." She clicks the little 'x' in the corner and flips open a magazine. It opens to an article about superheroes and the world we now live in. Live witness accounts say that we're in more danger than ever before. "We shouldn't be so mean..." She flips to a page covered in lightning illustrations and a picture of a hammer. What does a hammer have to do with anything-?

Ding ding.

Mrs.Chen looks up to see her favorite customer. "Every step leaves a footprint," she tells him.

Eddie, soaked from head to toe, rain dripping down his forehead, looks back at her as if he's just risen from the dead. He looks horrible, as per usual. "Wha'?"

She points to the faded white tiles. Eddie has left wet footprints where he walks. "It's a saying, and today it's literally true."

Eddie curses under his breath. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Chen. Do... Do you have a towel I can clean it up with?"

She nods and finds one over a chair. "Here."

So Eddie kneels down to help soak up the rain, collecting muck as well. "I'm really sorry about this."

A lazy wave and Mrs. Chen leans into the counter. "No worries. I was supposed to clean up before I go home. You're helping me out by doing this."

Even while she smiles and appreciates the gesture, Mrs. Chen worries over one factor - the monster. It resides in Eddie at all times, correct? Who's to say it enjoys being bossed around and made to clean up petty messes? It must have others things in mind to do today. Why would it put up with this? Why?

"All done." He straightens up and holds the towel at arm's length. "Where does it go?"

"In back. You know where the washing machine is."

He has a half done smile and a mocking salute in her direction. "Right away, Ma'am."

She watches him the whole time in the corner mirror. Paranoia has a way of working the bones.

Eddie comes back, carrying some popcorn kernels, Hershey chocolate, and french fries. He's already pulling out his wallet and fishing for bills when Mrs. Chen asks-

"Have you killed recently?"

He freezes up and looks at her, uncertain if he heard her right or not. "Pardon?"

"You heard me, Eddie." Mrs. Chen leans in closer. "Do you do it because you have no choice?"

Eddie places the well used bills on the counter. It's five dollars over what he owes. "Goodnight, Mrs. Chen."

"Eddie, wait-!" Her hand stops in the air, reaching out for nothing, because he was already out the door.

It's still raining.


	2. Waiting Patiently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Chen has asked the wrong question and now waits on Eddie's return, if he ever does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, posted for November 3rd, a rather cold day into the welcoming of late Autumn, a Winter without snow. Enjoy.

Clear droplets fall off crisp leaves, the weather more than Autumn appropriate. Without it, the ground would not be prepared for the snow that comes next.

Mrs. Chen has just opened up shop and the buildings outside are aglow with orange, morning sun. The gentle scene makes her smile; It's rare to see the sunshine in late October. It's as if the rain makes her appreciate the sun just that much more.

She gazes around her shop, eyes landing on sunscreen bottles. Those should go in the 50% off bin. Not like anyone is getting sunburned around here. She laughs at the thought of someone using aloe vera in the middle of winter. What an image that would be.

Ding Ding.

Straightening up and adjusting her turtleneck, she sees a young family come in. A father and his two sons, regulars, head to the hot food section next to her counter. Two slices of pizza and a can of Pepsi, they agree on, before paying. The children ask if their father is having anything. He says he will later, and they leave.

Mrs. Chen watches them go, noticing how the father's pants are worn at the seams and the boy's coats are not nearly warm enough for the coming winter. She contemplates this silently while reaching back for a broom. She gets to cleaning up the dirt Eddie failed to clean up last night.

The muddled image of a monster in front of her is still hard to admit. After four months, she's still trying to figure it out. So much time has made the image fade and distort like water. Was she just imagining it? No, she wasn't. It was very much real, and she has to accept the truth.

Eddie has a monster inside him.

"The poor man," she whispers to the cold tiles.

He doesn't come in at his usual time. Did she scare him off? Did the monster- the parasite as Eddie calls it... Did it tell him to stay home? It's making him believe she's a villain, someone not to be trusted, but she's always had Eddie's interests at heart. May they only know one another over business transactions, the two are good friends. He wouldn't let the monster tell him what to do, yes?

Mrs. Chen fiddles at the counter while the clock ticks past nine o'clock. He would definitely have come in by now.

Ding Ding.

Mrs. Chen steps outside and into the chilly air, the nip creeping at the back of her neck. She shivers, crossing her arms tightly as she looks left and right down the street. Beside her shop is an empty space where a young woman once sold newspapers. She takes a deep breath, wishing the homeless girl back. Mrs. Chen wanted to call the city on the woman, but she hadn't the heart to do so. Instead, she would feed the woman leftover pizza at the end of the day and some near expired milk. It was still edible.

She leans forward to look down the street a second time. No Eddie. Time to go back inside where it's warm.

Three more customers come in through the late night, two buying beer, the third some frozen meals. At around midnight, during the nightly storm, three teenagers come in for chocolate bars and soda. Mrs. Chen gets along with them and sends them off with their sugary delights. She may or may not have recommended they brush their teeth twice before bed.

For a late supper, surrounded by white lights above her head and the constant boom of thunder, she has spicy noodles. The cheap styrofoam squeaks in her tight grip as her mind slips into thought once more.

Eddie must despise her for what she enacted upon him; war. To ask him a question like that, to ask if he’s killed someone recently… it’s cruel. All she’s done is hurt him.

“But does the monster inside him feel anything?” she asks herself.

The same blonde woman as yesterday comes in at 1am to buy herself more beer. This time she isn’t on the phone. In fact, she isn’t talkative at all.

“That’ll be $8.79,” Mrs. Chen says, eyeing the young woman suspiciously.

“Again?”

“Yes, again. I wouldn’t change the price overnight.”

“Would you now?” The blonde looks up and squints.

Mrs. Chen holds her breath. She sees a shampoo bottle in the woman’s jacket, peeking out by the collar. “What’s that?”

“What?” The woman notices where Mrs. Chen’s eyes linger and she buttons up her coat. “I bought it at the drugstore. It’s too expensive here.”

“If you’re so worried about the price, you shouldn’t be buying something as frivolous as beer.”

“It’s not frivolous,” she says quickly. “I need it.”

Mrs. Chen crosses her arms like a resentful grandmother. “You need it like a stick up your ass.”

The woman’s eyes grow wide as dinner plates. “What?”

Mrs. Chen’s shoulders drop slowly and she looks away. “$8.79.”

“What?”

Mrs. Chen looks back, dark eyes narrow. “Pay $8.79 and I’ll forget it this time… And how is my umbrella treating you?”

The woman pulls out a change purse and digs out a folded up ten. “It helped a lot. Thank you. I’ll bring it by tomorrow if it doesn’t rain again.”

“You don’t have to.” Honestly, Mrs. Chen has plenty to spare.

“No… I do. I’ll bring it back, I promise.”

After the young woman leaves, Mrs. Chen checks the aisles. Sure enough, an empty spot on the rack shows a missing bottle of the cheaper shampoo. Why steal something and not go for the good stuff?

Mrs. Chen makes it back to the counter in time for the power to go out.

Three wise men are staring in from outside.

It’s pitch dark.


	3. Three Wise Men

One, two, and three men wait outside the shop like a distorted reflection of the outside world. They bare hoodies like a religious cloak to their street born verse, the bibles hooked in their belt. They couldn't be anything higher than a college student, belonging to one still learning the ways of the world.

And Mrs. Chen knows from her days volunteering at a school. She recognizes those sorrowful eyes and well hidden fear, covered by poor tattoos, bodies slumped over. They're half dead from drugs. This is what ruined their chance for education.

But she won't let their desires ruin herself. She springs for the counter and reaches underneath.

Eddie insisted she take it upon herself to learn. They both knew another fool would strike her shop and what's in the register. She has to be a better guardian for herself. Many people rely on her shop, and no foolish boys will corrupt what she's achieved.

"Leave," she demands in a clear voice when the first steps in.

The second comes in.

Then the third.

They're reapers, eyes empty but still containing meaning. They know what they need.

"Money, lady."

"And cigarettes. All them."

Mrs. Chen shakes her head and raises the shotgun barrel to their sorry direction, fresh gunpowder still across the counter. "I said leave. This is your last warning."

There's no point carrying conversation or spewing spiritual nonsense. She has to admit when there's enough spilling over the edge and when to mop it up.

One man leaves. Then another. The third remains.

Her grip on the gun remains steady. "Go."

"Change for the bus?" He takes a step forward. "Please-?"

\----

Red and blue lights cover the little shop in more attention than the last five years have ordered for Mrs. Chan. The red splatters across a china cabinet and velvet pillows may be part of tonight's events too. It's like all this time had been leading up to the moment where a choice would be made. Mrs. Chen has now joined the ranks of other shop owners. While they sell trinkets and pointless necessities, they own hundred dollar weapons to protect it. Why?

"Pride," she mutters to herself from the backseat. "I did it out of pride."

"Anything else, ma'am?" A police officer asks as the rain pours down on his hat. "Anything else we should know?"

"He attacked me," she says softly, looking down at her lap. "I had to."

"He didn't have a weapon, ma'am."

Mrs. Chen looks up at him, eyes narrowed to dark slits even in the nightly lights. "Are fists weapons, sir?"

The officer instead shuts the door while muttering "Stupid newcomer."

Mrs. Chen debates on what lawyer in the family to call when she sees a familiar face on the sidewalk. Eyes wide, she taps on the glass. "Eddie!"

He, even under the black poncho and pouring rain, hears her. He looks left and right for officers and heads over, even having the balls to open the door. "Mrs. Chen? What happened?"

"A horrible accident, Eddie. Someone came in and-" He now notices the blood and she takes his face, keeping his attention on her. "I killed someone."

He leans back, shocked. "Mrs. Chen... Why?"

"They attacked."

"Did you...?"

The tension lingers between them on the topic of the gun. Eddie suggested it and she bought it. When she first showed it, he was uncomfortable, she confused. He asked why and she said it was his idea. He says it was merely an idea, not to be taken seriously, while she debated her victim related position. She had to change it.

And now the silence between them welcomes the past conversations without them being brought up. The two of them know that arguing would be useless at this point.

Eddie takes a deep breath. "We want to help you. How can we?"

Mrs. Chen smiles softly and brushes his cheek. He reminds her of someone long ago. "Watch the store. I'll come back, don't you worry."

Eddie smiles back. "What makes you think we're worried?"

Mrs. Chen lets go and leans back in her seat. "Because I know you, Eddie. You'd be surprised what I learn from watching people buy stuff. You... You love chocolate."

They both know who she really means.

Eddie has to shut the door when he sees an officer heading his direction. Like a shadow, Eddie rounds the car and enters the blurring rain, like a static blanket.

Mrs. Chen knows she can trust him. He returned to see her, so he's still in control. The thought makes her smile.

"He's still in control. The monster inside hasn't won. He has a chance... Don't worry, Eddie. I'll come back to help you."

She's sent off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two day delay on this chapter, but here it is. I'll do my best to get the next one out as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it this far. Good. See you again November 4th.


End file.
